


The Fox and the Ninja

by AriaGrill



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zorrah Lam, The current leader of her tribe which has disbanded due to ånd jægere, spirit hunters, who killed members of her tribe. When she was 19, she runs into trouble and meets her Prince Charming. A mutant Turtle name, Raphael. In him, and his brothers, she finds powerful allies to seek out and destroy each others enemies who wish them dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fox and the Ninja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [12 year old me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=12+year+old+me).



You know the old saying “the enemy of my enemy is my friend”? yeah, that's how it's going right now. The men that have been following me for most of my life have found me once again. I thought I was safe in such a large place like new York, but this just put everyone one the city in danger. Especially four men who appear to be of the spirit. I pity them as I see they are between forms. The look as the are about to lunge at each other before I jumped down from a taller building, blocking them. I let out a loud roar as I felt instincts take over.

“Woh, is that a lion?!” One of the shifters shouted. 

“I think so Mike! But what the shell is she doing here?!” Another one of them yelled.

“It's her! That bitch we've been after! Look at its left eye! Get her!” what appeared to be the leader of the group that was after me commend to his goons. They drew their weapons and I lunged at them.

 

“So, Zorrah... is it? What position are you hoping to go for?” April O’Neil, the owner of the antique shop Zorrah was applying to asked her.

“I was hoping to apply as a authenticator, as I have quite some experience in the area. Mostly with painting and artifacts. Also, you can call me Zoey if you want.” 

“Oh great! I mean, sure” She stopped herself when she realized what she had said.

“It's alright, Miss O’neil. It is a strange and hard name to remember.”

“Right... “ She trailed off “Back to business, I see you have only one reference? Your bother is it?” 

“Yes, but we are not on speaking terms right now. I apologize for that”

“Mmhm” She hummed, making Zorrah a bit nervous as she flipped through her resume. 

Zorrah thought of a way to be more impressive so she said, “Jeg tilfældigvis også fuldendt i dansk”

“Excuse me?” April asked.

She lightly giggled. “I said, I am fluent in danish.”

“Oh” April mouthed and waited a moment before saying, “Well, what really matters is that you are able to do the job, and aren’t a criminal. Come back tomorrow at 8:30am, I’ll run a few tests for how well you are at authenticating” 

“T-thank you! For your time I mean!” She reached over to shake April's hand.

“No problem, Zoey” She warmly smiled, shaking her hand back

Zorrah got up and left the shop. It was raining harder then when she got in the store, “Ugh! And to think the day was going so great. It has to go and pour!” She looked around at the street for her cab. She groaned. The cab that drove her there was gone. The driver said they would wait for her. ‘At least I don’t have to pay for the ride here.’ she thought. She shoved her hands in her pockets and started to walk the seven and a half miles home. 

Her walk home was the same as always, homeless junkies bugging her for money to get their next fix, perverts who refused to leave her alone. It was when she reached her neighborhood she felt something was off. Of course, she alway felt like this, as it was the slums filled with terrible people. She lived here as the landlords didn’t require a background check, and took cash under the table. She was able to remain undetected, safe, for the most part. 

Zorrah felt as though she was being followed. She knew to always trust her gut instinct, and her animal ones. She knew it would be a dumb Idea to run straight to her apartment, so when she reached it, she kept walking. She looked behind her and quickly turned straight ahead. ‘Ok, he may just live here in the neighborhood. If I take four right turns and he's not following, then I had nothing to worry about. If he's still behind me, I walk back into the city. Easy enough, right?’ Zorrah thought to herself.

Zorrah did as she planned and he still followed her. ‘Shit, shit, shit!’ she was starting to panic. ‘I can’t change, I’ll leave a trail, and foxes aren't common in new york. She thought about speed walking back but made a full spirit back into the city. She heard heavy footsteps behind her. There were more than one set now, she was panicking, she forgot about the pouring rain and slipped on fresh tar. Zorrah yelled out as she fell. 

“Shes down! Get her!” A rugged voice said. She tried to get up but hissed in pain. She twisted her ankle bad. 

¹”Lad mig fanden alene” She spat out.

“Land mig fagen… what the hell are you talking about lady?”

Wait, what? They don’t know Danish, they can’t be them then! Her relief quickly faded when she realized that if these weren't ² ånd jægere, but rather they were the truly vile men she’d been worrying about. She shut her eyes tightly, preparing for the worst. 

“Hey, what are you freaks doing--” He was cut off. She heard fighting and quickly turned around to look at the scene. Her eyes widened at the sight. They were all knocked out and tidied up before she turned around.

“Shouldn’t be in these streets at night alone, girly.” Zorrah jumped at the gravelly voice. He chuckled.

“Don’t call me girly, and who the hell are these people?” She asked the dark figure, hiding in the shadows.

“You didn’t answer my question.” She was starting to feel intimidated, but he saved her, right?

“I live here, in this neighborhood. Now, you answer my question.”

“Hhm.” He huffed. “Ya ever hear of the purple dragons?” Zorrah nodded. “This is their turf now, ya betta move out.” Zorrah Crossed her arms and huffed.

“This is my home! It's the only one I can afford. I can take care of myself most of the time. Besides, I now have Prince Charming looking out for me, don’t I?”

“Yeah, you see my face? Yous wouldn’t be calling me that if you see my face.”

Zorrah waves her hand over her birthmark. “In case you haven’t seen, I’m no sleeping beauty myself!” He was about to retort her when a shout echoed from atop of one of the building. 

“Come on Raph! Stop flirting with your girlfriend and let’s get going!”

“Nice name, Raph.” She smiled at him. He grounded loudly and disappeared back into the shadows. “Hmm strange.” Zorrah whispered then bursts out laughing. She started to run back home as soon as she heard the police sirens. Little did she know, she was being watched the whole way back home.


End file.
